scientificartsituationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EcalZ/Miami
I must tell the world what is the predominant life in Miami, by what i have observed so far, its the need to feel part of something bigger than me. a beggar for attention, a sun in the univers of infinite suns, unless found it finite, or ciclical. whichever we find by expanding our knowleadge over it yes, the trees, the sun, the freedom to move from place "A" to place "B" without being killed by some random messanger. well, like anyother place if youre wise, otherwise it'll be the same, the trees of life, the music of your choice, if you make it, or the music of life if you appreciate it, the beauty of one as the one in all, as the all of ones in a system that gives you choices and you make the best of them by dicipline, ha, that word, that principle of an educated fool who has to choose beetween the RAM vs the rules of completling something in time, on time, you name it, time itself is relative, duh, so life and death, buts thats not time, its your time, the time of an individual vs the masses who are ruled by individuals with some sense of time, time to go. it is time. death, existance, life, time at all to feel alive, to feel that ones is alright, in the time of gods and crucifixs, time to wake up and fight for what you have learned over the time, time to go and have some leisure time, to have fun, to smell the roses, to drink the madness, to fell from the rutines and discover new words with different times. time to die, cause its just one, one in many, and what one can do others do it better, with dicipline and rules, time to chose beetween life and dead, or your own life and death, but be careful, one can be free by thinking about it, so when others do what others do, and its their problem, then its theirs to solve, so the world, at the end wont matter that much as long as we stay quiet, but thats not the case anymore, we want problems, to feel alive, to explore new ways of thoughts, to give sadness over hapiness, and hapiness over sadness, just to create the uthopia we all want, the one we see in our sleeps, when we sleep in the streets, cold and naked by the economic monsters of the genetical modified giants of pleasure and power, the sex trade and the gang wars, the civil wars of the media vs the indecency of the educated prophets of the end vs the endless virtuosus with no real choices but to entertain us until its late, until drugs take over our soul and that vegan spirit craves it more and more, until we just kill, and kill. cause the end of times is when we die, and we are in the process of that imperialistic goal, to provide the emperors and dim kengs the eternal life while we die for their sins, same as the religious people want us to believe, but the opposite, the nightmare in our dreams, all opposing our frustrations and sickness, all alone in a conformed society of tools and machines, the clan of the sun and nature, the pagans of the materialistic gods, the blood of our ancestors in our tears of nothing, all there, hidden in that big screen, the screen that screams for us. Miami, good music as any other place were there are people doing it for us, instead of us doing it for them, but it becomes part of us when we are there for them as when they are there for us, so its just the relativeness of a individual, a lone wolf that gives the terrorist an idea over the masses the reality of it, to kill or be killed by a consensous of sickness and manipulation. life is life and death is death. and to die for it is not the same as to kill for it. but is that important, to know that we are animals driven by sex, same as by our instics, and for that we die and kill for? Just a Miami question, does popularity means that what one is doing is what the world wants? and what about the progresiveness of an abstract idea? who understand it when the idea was no more than a wall over the montain of heaven? so you cant cross it without the help of angels and demons, one will push you forward, the other down. the duality of this Miami society. all made by icecream and tachuelas en los pies, caminando eternamente el dolor desinflado de una vida sin patria, o en un pais que no le para al que no tenga respuestos. Category:Blog posts